The Candor Boy & Abnegation Girl
by bookfanatic30
Summary: What if that day on the roof wasn't the first time Peter and Tris met? And what if there's a story behind why they hate each other so much. Well this is that story and you're about to find out just how much of a past Peter and Tris have.
1. Chapter 1

Today was just a normal day for me, it's months before my aptitude test and I'm quite worried about it yet. Of course I don't think I have anything to even be worried about seeing as I would pick whatever faction my aptitude test told me was best.

Even if it was Abnegation, the faction I was born in but never truly felt a part of.

School was about to start and I had yet to eat breakfast, not like I'd want to. The bland food Abnegations ate every day for every meal got boring and unsatisfying at times.

Caleb called out to me saying it was time to catch the bus with Susan and Robert whom were the our childhood friends. Although lately, Susan and Caleb had been spending more time together leaving Robert and I to feel like third and fourth wheels.

All four of us went to school with the other factions; Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite which made for an interesting day to say the least.

It wasn't like we commingled or anything like that even though that was the whole point of us having a school together. You can easily spot the kids from the different factions by simply the colors or style of clothes that they wear which makes it hard to make a good impression.

When people see me in my plain grey clothes they automatically think that represents what's inside and when people see the Candor in their black and white outfits or suits you automatically assume the persons a big-mouth because they always tell the truth.

Now those things may be true for some, but not all. I've heard multiple Candor tell lies whether little white lies or not and I've known selfish Abnegations; myself being one.

"Beatrice, you coming?" Caleb broke me out of my thoughts and I nodded letting several others get off the bus before me.

It's what we did; be selfless, all the time, even if it made me late for class.

When we entered the building the Dauntless were already inside so I hadn't seen them jump off the train this morning like I usually did.

The hallways were crowded and like usually I moved aside so everyone could get past me and it annoyed me to no end. I couldn't just be selfish in school like I sometimes was at home or around my neighborhood. I had a reputation to uphold, for the whole faction and not just myself.

Susan, Robert, and Caleb all were much ahead of me and willing to wait but I waved them on, not wanting to make them late as well.

When the low hum of the bell rung through the air students rushed to their classes leaving the hallways empty and myself alone. Or at least, I thought I was alone.

Class had already started and since I was already late it seemed best to get some food in my system at least so I could make it by the time lunch came around. I scoured the hallways for some sign of a vending machine that served food an Abnegation was allowed to eat, but alas to no avail.

It was then when I'd given up and was about to head to my first class of the day that I noticed a Candor boy. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black slacks with black loafers, strictly teen male Candor attire.

He was beautiful beyond belief, he had an angelic face and dark green piercing eyes that I easily got lost in. His mouth turned up in one corner as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a granola bar of some sort.

"Want it?" He asked sweetly.

There was something about his voice though. Although it sounded sweet it also sounded like he was a man of very bad intentions.

"Thank you, but I couldn't possibly take it from you. It is your food after all," I spoke quietly but in the silence of the hall I could've screamed and it would've sounded the same.

The Candor boy eyed me up and down before speaking again, "Oh right, you're a Stiff."

Stiff was the dreaded nickname Abnegations were given and most of us lived up to it and just shrugged it off when someone used it. Well not me, and not today.

"You know what I will have it, thanks," I sauntered over to the boy and snatched the granola out of his hands before he could even react.

As I walked past him I was fully aware of the fact that I had just passed my first class of the day, but was not about to turn around and make a fool out of myself in front of this stranger.

"I'm Peter!" He shouted after me.

"Beatrice," I answered even though I had no idea why.

I didn't know this boy, he was a complete stranger and yet here I was giving him my name like it was no big deal.

"Is it okay if I call you Tris?" Peter called after me again.

I stopped for a moment and turned around to face him, "Call me whatever you'd like," I said unflinchingly. You may even call it brave.

* * *

**A.N.**

**This is my first chapter of this story and my first story on this website so please be kind.**

**I've read all three books and although I'm all for Fourtris, I do love Petris as well.**

**I'd love it if you read and shared with your friends. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! More to come soon.**

**xoxo,**

**bookfanatic30**


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the school day all I could think about was Peter. The mysterious Candor boy who had caught my attention and now seemed to have clouded my brain as well.

Arriving home from off the bus Susan and Robert invited Caleb and myself to dinner, but being the selfless people we are we declined saying, "It would be too much of a hassle."

It wouldn't have been because really how much of a hassle is two extra meals? Of course, I'm not going to actually say that though.

Why would I?

I'm in Abnegation. I'm selfless, not selfish.

Suddenly Peter's words from this morning came floating into my head, "Oh right, you're a Stiff."

As much as I hate that word and as much as I try to not live up to it I somehow always do.

Because I was a Stiff and as much as I told myself that I didn't belong in my faction because I wasn't selfless. I am. The only reason I met Peter was because I had let others go ahead of me in the bus and in the hall, making me late.

"Beatrice, it's time for dinner," My mother's soft voice carried through the house just as the wooden door opened announcing the arrival of my father.

He worked as a council member of Abnegation, working alongside the other factions so we could all continue living together peacefully.

Dad didn't talk about his work much and Caleb and myself weren't allowed to ask. Although, for the most part, that didn't stop me.

Our meals were eaten swiftly, after which everyone but me offered to do the dishes. I was tired and in no mood to act selfless. My mother turned around and locked eyes with me motioning that it was alright for me to head to my room.

Mom had always been the most understanding in my ability to not always be as selfless as I was supposed to be.

In my room I sat quietly waiting to hear the sounds of all the doors close in the house and the sweet serenity of no noise.

Not that it was ever overly noisy, we didn't want to bother the neighbors of course. But the only way I could ever concentrate enough on school work was when it was quiet in the house.

Caleb never had a problem with that. He was always doing his work at the table with the sink running and Mom and Dad chattering away.

The factions wanted us to be educated even if we weren't planning on joining Erudite, they at least wanted us to have basic knowledge. Especially about the past of the factions and why we split up.

That was basically all school had been for me in the past 7 or so years.

Silence finally came and not only was the house quiet, but it was dark as well indicating that everyone had gone to bed early again.

Everyone in my house, actually, everyone in my neighborhood went to bed early making me learn to be quite a sneaky person in my teenage years.

That's when I had started to become a bit more rebellious with being openly selfish and not being afraid to stare at the Dauntless in public.

Just as I was finally about to start getting down to school work there came a slight knock at my small 3 inch by 3 inch window.

Just big enough to get air into my room if needed, but not big enough whereas we would be different in comparison to our neighboring houses.

In Abnegation, if you were different you were marked as not as selfless as the rest of us. Which was about as equal to if you were to get shunned by your entire community.

The noise came again but this time I walked over to check it out. Not very many people should be up right now. Unless it was Susan or Robert.

They had always been the practical jokesters in this friendship and scaring me at night wasn't out of their range.

But instead when I looked out the window I saw a mess of dark hair, dark hair I didn't think I'd recognized until I saw the face and more specifically the eyes that accompanied it.

"How's it hanging Tris?"

I had almost forgotten my newfound nickname. I liked it. It sounded better than Beatrice.

Instead of answering Peter I put a finger to my lips then held one out to the window so he could see.

Walking carefully down the hall my stomach turned at the thought of Mom waking up and catching me sneak out or worse, Dad.

Caleb and Mom were a lot more understanding when it came to the fact that I wasn't fit for Abnegation. Dad had always believed that both of his kids would follow in his footsteps.

That may be true for Caleb, but unless my aptitude tests ruled in Abnegation's favor, I would mostly be leaving.

This was probably the first time I had even admitted that to myself, but it was no time to think about it either.

Once outside I went around the side of the house where my bedroom was and there he stood.

If it was possible he had become even more handsome than this morning and it was scaring to be thinking these thoughts about a complete stranger.

"Hi," He stood in front of me smiling showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"What are you doing here!?" I snapped at him, a little too loudly.

It wasn't like I wasn't thrilled or that I didn't want to seem him, but whatever he had planned wasn't very smart. If someone woke up and spotted us I could get in serious trouble and so could he.

Peter would probably get in more trouble seeing as he can't lie. I, on the other hand, have no problem doing so.

Instead of replying to my outburst he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the street.

I couldn't very well yell at him and he seemed to know it too as he smiled smugly dragging more towards the corner.

We were reaching the Erudite border and once over it getting caught by my parents were the least of my worries.

Before we could reach the border, however, Peter stopped us at the street curb and sat down.

"You intrigue me Tris and not many people do."

"Well thank you for that, but I have to get home," I told him.

For once the part of me that was safe and dull and boring was helping me. If I wasn't sensible right now then I'd probably go off with Peter and do something I'd regret.

"Spend the day with me. Tomorrow," Peter asked.

At least, it should've been a question but coming from him it sounded more like a demand than anything.

"I can't just skip school like that, okay? My brother will tell someone."

Peter seemed to think about this for a while before he came up with a solution for this too, "Just pretend you're sick so when you don't go to school your parents won't second guess the reasoning."

For a supposed man of truth he was awfully good at coming up with a lie on the spot.

After a few minutes of thought I decided that I'd think about it overnight. If anything I would just tell him that I'm all for it and not show up.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Not a yes, but not a no either.

Peter seemed to accept that as a plausible answer and stood up from his seat on the concrete curb. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

Before I could even blink I was being enveloped in his arms and the sweet smell of maple and something else I couldn't particularly recognized filled my nose.

"See you tomorrow."

I thought that was it. Our goodbye. I wasn't sure I'd ever see him again if I didn't meet him tomorrow. I didn't even know when or where not that it would be a problem if I seriously wanted to meet up with him.

I could accept it, I think, if I never saw him again. It wasn't like we'd even known each other for very long.

"Beatrice!" Peter's voice called from behind me.

I turned around as he continued his sentence, "We aren't defined by the faction our parents chose or the one we were born into. Remember that."

Looks like I'll be seeing Peter tomorrow.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Thank you for continuing to read my story. Like it so far? Let me know.**

**More to come on this Petris love story.**

**I don't believe I said it in the first chapter, but all characters throughout this story belong to Veronica Roth**

**xoxo,**

**bookfanatic30**


End file.
